


lacking

by avapacifica



Series: October Writing Challenge 2019 [14]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Everyone Is Alive, Jealousy, M/M, Post-X-Men: Days of Future Past, Resurrection, Sad Ending, Self-Pity, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 14:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21038039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avapacifica/pseuds/avapacifica
Summary: it hurts to watch Scott as someone else's, especially since he technically never was his





	lacking

**Author's Note:**

> Day 14: Resurrection  
I got over a thousand words into a deansa fic for today, and then realized I wanted to make it longer, but didn't have the time. Hence why this is a drabble and not a full one shot. Sorry, but it's almost ten and I want to sleep. Despite the length, I hope you enjoy! Keep an eye out for that daensa thing in the future.

Scott is alive. Jean too. Logan should be happy with that, but whenever he sees the two of them kiss, he gets a selfish sense of entitlement. He knows he doesn’t deserve Scott, he knew it in his own timeline too. But at least in his own, Scott had been his.

Then he had died, which Logan always tells himself to remember. This is better.

In a world full of pain, they had fallen in love. In one without, Scott chose Jean. He’ll fulfill a promise to teach that he never made, but he’ll be damned if it doesn’t hurt. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
